


New Hyrule (I guess)?

by disappointedwalnut



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphalt, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointedwalnut/pseuds/disappointedwalnut
Summary: Short stories of the Links in a modern setting, confused and lost.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing anything like this, so please tell me if anything's wrong. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Time felt a familiar tugging sensation in his stomach, and by the looks of it, everyone else had as well, beginning to pack up all their stuff with increased urgency.

Time turned to his wife, Malon, and gave her a sad look. “We’re going to have to go now.”

Malon smiled back. “I know,” she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Legend called from the front of the farm, “Time, the portal’s here!”

Time hugged his wife, gave all his gear a quick-once over, and with a final kiss to his wife, went off into the portal and literally landed immediately on a hard surface. Time looked around and  
did a quick headcount to ensure that, yes, everyone was here, and that they hadn’t split up during the shift.

“Alright, does anyone know who’s Hyrule this is?” asked Time. A chorus of “no’s” and “not mine’s” rang out. “Well, it seems that we’ve discovered a new Hyrule—”

“WATCH OUT!”

Time looked to the side and saw a young man, maybe mid-20s, standing on the side of the road. He was frantically gesturing to the side, and Time saw a strange contraption speeding right towards him and the boys. So he did what was logical in that situation, and whipped out the Hylian shield, determined to stop it. The machine collided with the shield and came to a complete halt.

All the passerby to the side looked at Time with a gobsmacked expression on their faces. Meanwhile, the other Links were circling the machine with a wary stance. Wild took out his Sheikah Slate and began to take pictures of the vehicle.

“What is it?” He asked with an awed expression.

“I thought you would know,” Twilight shot back, “since your Hyrule is past all of ours.”

“But I’ve never seen anything like this!” Wild said excitedly. “Zel—Flora is going to be so excited!” And he resumed taking snapshots of the machine.

“It looks like a train,” Wind noted.

“A train? What’s that?” Warriors asked.

“It’s a—never mind,” Wind sighed. He wasn’t really in the mood to explain the logistics of a train right now.

Time stood up, dusting the dirt off his armor. “I guess we’ll go explore,” he said, looking up at the tall buildings that sparked no recognition in his brain. “Everyone meet up here at lunchtime?" Unanimous agreement rang out among them. "Alright. Don't get lost."


	2. Chapter 2

Wild and Twilight stared up at the building. It was a behemoth, made of glass and metal. But what caught their eye most of all was…

“No,” Twilight demanded.

“Yes,” Wild said back.

_“No,”_ Twilight deadpanned.

_“Yes,”_ Wild shot back.

…the giant apple on the front.

“I’m gonna go ask for it,” Wild declared, and marched into the large building.

_“Nononono—“_ Twilight followed him in, muttering under his breath how bad of an idea this was.

When he caught up to Wild, the latter was looking around in amazement, and Twilight found himself mimicking him.

The building was filled with tiny Sheikah Slates, each one varying in color and design. And each one, Twilight thought, was _definitely_ filled with enough power to bring down the building.

Wonder shining in his eyes, Wild reached for one of the devices. Twilight was quick to slap his hand away.

“No,” he said.

“But Twi~” Wild whined.

“No,” Twilight pressed. Wild shut up.

Until about five minutes later when Twilight found him ogling one of the largest of the slates in the store.

“I said no,” Twilight said, voice filled with exasperation.

“But—“

“No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love going to the Apple store XD


End file.
